


Castiel's Cravings

by Cassie_Madds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Madds/pseuds/Cassie_Madds
Summary: After losing his grace, Castiel has to figure out how to be human. Some weight gain occurs before Dean finds him working at the Gas N' Sip and decides to take him back to the bunker. Basically pointless, and fluff.





	Castiel's Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically pointless but this is the first thing I'm posting here lol. You can check out my wattpad account for more stories. It's also KatCakeLayney! :)

Becoming human had certainly changed everything the young angel had ever known about the species his Father had made. There was so much he had to do in order to keep himself alive. Castiel, for the first time in his life, was hungry and thirsty. He now needed to sleep and excrete the waste his vessel created.

"How peculiar...."

Castiel had thought to himself the first couple of days he was human. He started to notice that there was definitely more to being human than eating, drinking, sleeping and exterminating bodily waste. The human body needed to be cleansed regularly due to sweat glands and body odor. The oils in his scalp and dandruff caused the hair on his head to become greasy and sticky and his body started to create a most unpleasant odor. Castiel found it easy to sleep but finding a place to do so was a completely different story. The ex-angel adapted quickly and easily to these new bodily changes, however, he found it extremely more difficult to adapt to the influx of new emotions that seemed to circulate in his mind. Again however, Castiel learned to overcome these obstacles. And despite Castiel's knowledge of these new feelings and fundamental human necessities, Castiel couldn't get over his immense gluttony and desire for the heavenly tastes of earthly food. 

It had been about nine months since Castiel had lost his grace to Metatron. He had found a job at a local Gas N' Sip close to the apartment he was currently living in. The ex-angel was extremely grateful for the landlord's hospitality towards him. Two months ago Castiel was still living on the streets when Mrs. Garrison had taken him in. She had given him jobs to do around the apartment, mostly janitorial, but jobs none-the-less. In exchange for Castiel's services she had given him a fully furnished apartment to move into. Once Castiel had gotten his job he could start paying small amounts of rent but he had told Mrs. Garrison that he would continue to clean the building. Mrs. Garrison had quickly become one of Castiel's first friends since he had left the bunker behind him. She was an elderly lady in her mid-seventies and was doing quite well for herself. Unfortunately, Mrs. Garrison didn't have any family who lived in the state and Castiel would, more often than not, spend his free time with her. The walk to Mrs. Garrison's home was only a few minutes away from the apartment she had rented out to Castiel. The ex-angel enjoyed doing many activities with the friendly, old woman. Many consisting of listening to extravagant and brilliantly detailed stories from her life experiences, gardening or bird watching while drinking tea on her porch in the backyard, and sometimes even completing puzzles. But Castiel's most favorite was sampling Mrs. Garrison's baking. Each day he would go over to see her, the old woman would always have a new and intriguing selection of cookies, brownies, muffins and cakes for Castiel to try. Eventually sampling one of each treat turned into snacking on a couple of each treat turned to eating every one of each treat. Mrs. Garrison didn't seem to mind at all though because, despite Castiel's growing appetite, she continued to bake him more and more treats each day. The weight started to pile on easily and Castiel found it harder and harder to comfortably fit in his clothing, especially his work uniform. At first, Castiel didn't quite know whether or not he should be concerned by this, but as the months passed by and weight continued to pile on, he decided he wasn't going to concern himself with his ever expanding body. That is, until Dean showed up at his work place one day. Sure, Castiel had kept in contact with Sam and Dean over the past nine months, but he never really expected to see them again after Dean had told him he couldn't stay in the bunker for reasons beyond his own understanding. Castiel was surprised to say the least but he was soon overcome with a familiar happiness he had grown to love over the years he had spent with Dean. Dean, on the other hand, had looked especially surprised to see Cas.

"Hello Dean."

Castiel had greeted his friend joyfully with a small smile and wave. Dean's eyes moved away from Castiel's fatter body and settled instead on Castiel's electrifying ocean blue eyes. He smiled at Cas with his signature lopsided grin he used only when talking to Cas and wrapped him in a firm hug.

"Hey Cas. Been a while, hey? How have you been holding up?"

Castiel hugged Dean back gently and smiled, mostly to himself, before responding happily.

"I have been quite good Dean, thank you. How about yourself and Sam?"

Dean sighed as he pulled away from Cas.

"We've been fine, it's quiet without you around."

Cas felt his heart wrench slightly in his chest as Dean spoke. The noticeable tinge of sadness, guilt and regret playing in Dean's voice. He sighed gently before placing a small, sad smile on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you're both fine."

Dean raised his head quickly, eyes sparking with a new found excitement. A smile played at his lips before he leaned into Castiel's ear.

"We have a lead on where Metatron and where your grace might be Cas."

Castiel's eyes widened at the mention of his grace, he had been praying every night, hoping that his Father would bring him help. Castiel had been searching endlessly when not spending time with Mrs. Garrison or working and he hadn't found anything. Maybe he was searching in the wrong places? 

"We think he may have hidden it in a library."

Castiel wasted no time, the search for his grace became his absolute top priority.

 

Castiel's grace was finally restored after ten months of being human and he couldn't be more happy to see his wings on his back once again, to feel the angelic power filling his veins and lungs once more after so long without. Dean had apologized for kicking Cas out of the bunker when Cas had needed Dean most and offered for Cas to come back with him. Of course, Castiel forgave Dean and was more than happy to come back to the bunker. Although Castiel was an angel again, the things he learnt as a human didn't leave him. He still felt the strong human emotions he had come to use everyday since becoming human and he definitely missed not being able to taste food anymore. At least Castiel's body had still contained the weight he had put on while he was human to make up for his lack of taste buds. Dean had become a lot more intimate with Cas now that he was back in the bunker.

"God, Cas, I've missed you so much."

Dean had sighed one morning during Castiel's second week in the bunker. The hunter wrapped his arms around Cas from behind, slightly surprising Cas as Dean pressed his body against his back and wings gently but firmly. 

"Cas, I've had time over these past ten months to think, and I mean really think, Cas. I was stupid to kick you out, you do everything for me. I've asked for your help countless times, you've always came through and, above all, you've never asked for anything in return. I had one chance to do something for you and I was selfish. So, so selfish. Cas, I'm never going to let you go ever again. I've finally realized how much you mean to me and I can't afford to lose you again. Castiel, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

As if that wasn't enough of a gift for the angel, God had personally given Castiel his human characteristics back while still allowing Cas to be an angel.


End file.
